Moore's law predicted that the number of transistors on a computer chip would double every two years while the chip's price would remain constant. “Moore's law” meant consumers could buy the same technology two years later for about the same price. Fifty years later, Moore's law prediction has endured to the idea that technology companies have recognized Moore's law as a benchmark they must meet, or fall behind in the market. Patrons have come to expect technological products to be faster, cheaper, and more compact over time. This expectation seems to have driven trends of rapid growth in computing power, smaller devices, the ability to connect to the Internet, and reduction in cost and big data. There is a need to improve the technological processing in the new computing era.